


Of Candles and Moonlight~ (Wax Play)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [22]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Collars, Dark Kingdom AU, Heir to the Dark Kingdom Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Master/Slave, Older Varian (Disney), Praise Kink, Restraints, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Eugene does not like being ignored, not one bit~Day 22: Wax Play
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Kudos: 15





	Of Candles and Moonlight~ (Wax Play)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading!

In hindsight, Varian really should've seen this coming. He really should've, but in his defense, being the Royal Engineer was more demanding then he thought it'd be.

If there wasn't something either in the castle or in the city that was too complex and needed fixing he was practically dragged to it, or it was some new project someone wanted to run by him for some reason or another. Eugene was usually understanding, at least when it wasn't interrupting his fun. At first it started small and innocent enough, kisses not happening due to inconvenient timing and make-out sessions cut short, but then it became interrupted cuddling and what had been starting as something intense had to be watered down into hasty quickies.

It was becoming obvious to everyone that Eugene was starting to get annoyed and frustrated, to the point Varian feared being hunted down either by the guards or Eugene himself and carried off to be locked into the prince's chambers for Selene knew how long. Which was why it should've been so suspicious when Eugene joined everyone for lunch in a rather pleasant mood, even having a maid bring in a trolley of fresh drinks for everyone, immediately serving Varian first. That should've been the biggest red sign.

One moment he was chuckling along with something Edmund had said, then he started to feel so light-headed and everything seemed to be fading out. Next thing he knew, when everything was coming back into focus, he was staring into complete blackness and he couldn't move his arms or legs. It only took him a moment to realize why; his wrists were bound behind his back by what felt like fabric-rope and so were his ankles, and he was blindfolded and when he swallowed, he recognized the feeling of a collar around his neck. The next thing he realized was that he was sitting up right, flush against someone in a similar sitting position.

"Now isn't this just a lovely picture," A familiar voice commented just as panic was about to set in and just as Varian felt himself relax, his heart leaped in his chest in realization, "At least now you can't run away from me."

"Eu-Eugene...?" Varian questioned softly, confused but also slightly intrigued with what might be going on, "Wh-What's going on...? Where am I? Last I remember was lunch and..."

"You're in no position to be asking me anything, slave," Eugene interrupted sharply a harsh pinch came to one of Varian's nipples making him cry out in shock and pleasure, realizing he must've been naked as well as he felt his dick begin to twitch to life without restriction. Varian whimpered as he felt his lover shift next to him, the shuffling of sheets giving the hint they were either in his chambers or Eugene's before the brunet spoke again, "But just so you don't worry your pretty little head off; you're in my chambers, lying prone and vulnerable on my bed, were you belong; naked and completely at my mercy."

Varian swallowed, feeling heat building in his cheeks and blood rushing southward at the words, realizing Eugene had reached his boiling point, "Master...I don't understand...what have done...?" He could hazard a guess though, shivering and biting back a moan as calloused, thick and warm hands ran along his sides, stomach and chest.

"I don't take very kindly to being ignored, especially by my own little slave," Eugene said with a dark growl, "Those little repair trips I can accept, but those constant commissions and projects you never had to take were...starting to get annoying."

"I...mmm...I...I was trying to..." Varian stammered out between breathy sighs as those hands glided and grazed over his nipples, nails dragging in a way that had him arching into the touch, "I...wanted to be a good engineerrrrr!" He almost squealed out in shocked-pleasure when one of those hands, which had been trailing down his stomach, suddenly shot down between his legs and grabbed his member harshly with a small tug.

"I don't want your excuses, slave!" Eugene hissed into his ear, "Almost a damn week, you've been giving me half-assed kisses and quick meaningless moments; I had to slip you a damn sedative to get you in here!" The admission made Varian gasp as he wiggled uselessly in his master's hold, moaning helplessly under the ministrations.

"Ma-aaah!-Master! Pl-Pleeeassseee..." Varian moaned unable to resist bucking his hips into the rough grip on him, "I-I'm sorry! Please! I wasn't trying to-haaaah!" Varian's head lolled as the free hand began to pinch, twist and pull one of his nipples and lips found one side of his neck as the hand on his groin began to slowly rub.

"And just when I thought you were finally beginning to be a good boy for me..." Eugene tsked disappointedly and Varian felt his heart lurch and he shook his head from where it laid on what felt like his master's shoulder. "No, please; I'm a good boy; I promise!" Varian promised whining slightly as the hands left his body, "Please, Master! Let me make it up to you! Please! I'll be good!"

Eugene hummed in response, pressing another kiss and a nip to his neck again, before answering, "No yet...I have more plans for you yet, so just be a good little slave for me and lay back and still."

Varian, wanting to be a good slave, immediately did as told and laid against his master, breathing deep and unevenly as his entire body quivered with what was to come. He cried out, back arching, as a splatter of something hot and liquid-like was poured down his chest, before mewling at the unexpected tingling that spread through his chest like a wildfire. It wasn't water, it flowed too slowly and felt thick and hot, too hot and thick to be oil either. He moaned as another dribble of the substance was trickled down the other side of his chest.

Wax. Eugene was dripping hot wax on him.

He nearly jumped again when another trickle of hot wax landed on one of his thighs, feeling his cock pulse as the tingling sensations ran up his leg to his pelvis. He whimpered when he felt a hand cup his chin, tilting his head back as Eugene whispered huskily into his ear, "You aren't allowed to come unless I'm inside you, understand?" Varian's entire body trembled as he nodded, making the older chuckle, "Good slave."

Varian squirmed and moaned as another dribble of wax trailed down from his neck down his collar-bone and arched his back with a cry when the hot substance ran over one of his nipples, then down his stomach. He soon noticed something hard poking his back and realized it was his master's own cock, just as hard as his was and Varian began to wiggle his hips, only to gasp and arch his back when an impossibly warm, almost blazing, hand grasped his shaft tight.

"Naughty slave," Eugene reprimanded, "I'll fuck you when I'm good and ready; you're not rushing anywhere today."

Varian whined in response, laying his head back against his master's chest, jumping as the next string of wax was dripped onto him. It seemed to be the last of the candle though, because he heard something, most likely the candle-holder, being set on the side-table. He gasped as two hands, one impossibly hot then the other, grabbed him and tossed him onto his front before his legs were pushed under his stomach, lifting his ass high into the air.

 _"Ma-aaaah~ssssterrr...pleeeeasssse..."_ Varian pleaded, pushing back as those hands grasped his hips and felt that seven-inch monster rub against him. "Hmm, normally I'm a sucker for such pretty begging," Eugene mused and Varian's entire body jerked as the cool, slick substance that was oil was dripped onto his heated skin of his ass, moaning as the contradicting feeling clashed with the blazing inferno that raged in the rest of him. Nowhere near close to tame the flames, but noticeable.

Eugene continued to talk, "But you've been such a conniving little tease lately..." Varian hissed as thick, hot fingers started to trace the puckered rim of his hole, "I think...I'll prolong your punishment a little more." Varian whimpered in response before crying out as those two fingers, slick with oil, plunge into him, and he feels a small twing of pride as Eugene groans as he immediately clenches around the fingers.

Varian's back bends as best it could in his bent over position as he feels Eugene's fingers alternate between scissoring motions to further spread him open and curling as they struck into his prostate, _"Ah~! Ah~! Ah~! Aah~!"_ He struggled uselessly against his binds, wanting so desperately have those fingers replaced with something so much bigger and more satisfying inside him, _"Ma-aaah~Masterrrrr~! Pl-Plea-aaaaah~ssssee~! Mo-More~!"_

"Tell me, slave; what is it you want?" Eugene encouraged in a growl, "What does my beautiful little whore want so badly?"

Varian could feel the insult go straight to his leaking erect wood as he answered, tone broken with desperation, _"Please...Master...fuck me~"_

"I didn't quite catch that," Eugene chuckled his free hand reaching around and rubbed one of Varian's thighs, dangerously close to his dick, "Care to repeat that, slut?"

Varian whimpered before repeating a little louder, _"Ma-Master, pleeeaaasse~! Fuck me~!"_

Eugene only chuckled again and Varian wanted to sob when the fingers inside him were pulled out, leaving his gaping hole clenching on empty air, "Speak up, slave, I don't have all day."

 _"Masterrr~!"_ Varian whined desperately, wiggling his hips to try and entice his prince, master and lover to get on with it, _"I want you to fuck me, please~!"_

Eugene groaned and Varian pressed his ass back as far as he was able when he finally felt the large, bulbous head of his master's rock hard and leaking shaft pressed against his hole, feeling the brunet leaning over him as he heard shifting before that deep, husky voice was right at his ear, hissing into it, "Who do you belong to, slave?"

The answer was immediate and without any hesitation, _"You~! I belong to you-ooooh~o~!"_

"That's right, you're my slave," Eugene agreed rubbing the head of his dick teasingly against Varian's entrance, which quivered desperately to be filled, "I can do whatever I want with you, whenever I want with you, wherever I want you; and you'd never refuse me..." Varian nodded mindlessly, moaning in relief as Eugene thrusts in straight to the hilt in one swift movement, "Such a good slave, taking all of it in one go...mmm!..." Eugene grunted as he immediately began a fast, hard pace, showing he was just as effected as Varian was, "Fuck! Ah! Ti-Tight..."

Varian can only moan watonly into the darkness that shrouded him, his entire body shaking and trembling as Eugene kept a tight grip on his hips as he thrusts into him. He can only imagine how he must looked, covered in dried wax that no doubtly cover the smallest of burns, bits of the wax chipping and getting lost in the silken sheets, bent over on his knees and moaning obscenely for more, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Varian is the first to come when he feels one of those hands leave his hip to grasp his neglected member and began pumping him in time with Eugene's thrusts. It only takes a few pumps before he's spilling pearly-white ropes over Eugene's hand, feeling it splattering across his stomach and chest, joining what was left of the wax, most likely getting on the sheets as well.

He hears Eugene groan a long guttural sound as his ass clenched down harder before finally coming as well, filling Varian even more. The warmth spilling into him brought a smile to his lips and one last moan slipped past them.

When he felt Eugene pull out, Varian felt his entire body tilt to the side before falling against the bed, feeling that liquid warmth start to spill and trickle out of him. Varian blinked warily when the blindfold was finally removed before getting feeling back in his legs and arms as the restraints were removed, but he smiled as he slowly turned onto his other side to be greeted by the loving smile and matching coffee brown gaze of his lover and prince.

"I love you," Eugene said softly, pulling him into a sweet kiss, caressing a freckled cheek. "I love you too," Varian smiled back, leaning into the touch, "I'm sorry if I neglected you..."

Eugene chuckled, pulling his small lover closer, tucking his head under his chin with a kiss to the top of raven-black and blue-streaked hair, "Nothing to forgive anymore, love..."

Varian sighed as he snuggled against his lover as the older pulled the sheets over them. Maybe a little break was in order...

**Author's Note:**

> I said it once I’ll say it till I’m blue in the face; ooh la la~!
> 
> Ah you guys know the drill from here.
> 
> Till tomorrow!


End file.
